panefandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora "Pan" Gibbs
Trainer Info *'Name:' Pandora Gibbs (Pan for short) *'Age:' 18 * Hometown: Celadon City, Kanto Appearance Pan has short black hair, bright hazel eyes, and slightly tanned skin, making her somewhat unassuming in a crowd. Her clothing provides both comfort and flexibility needed for her active lifestyle. Her purple vest has six pockets in the front: each side has one medium sized pocket at the bottom and two small pockets above that. Metal buttons hold the vest over a black long-sleeved cotton T-shirt, which is tucked in. Her shorts also have two side pockets; they reach a third of the way down her thighs. Her boots reach just a couple inches below the knee, and the steel toe provides protection from heavy objects. Finally, her brown leather belt has special notches for holding pokeballs. Pan stands at 5' 5" and weighs 110 lbs. Though the description above is the outfit she most often wears, Pan is not adverse to changing outfits. During her appearance in Barley, "...she kept her purple vest, she wore a dark green T-shirt with the words “Seafoam or Bust” on the front, a white pleated skirt, and her old black sneakers, a bit beat up from years of wear." Personality Pan is generally a happy person. In this mood, she often sports a grin and hums whatever song comes into her head, especially to pass time during travel. When others are feeling down, she often provides the "shoulder to cry on" or cheers people up. Her most distinct trait is her persistent curiosity, an aspect that often leads to discoveries and new interests. As her name suggests, however, this can also lead to trouble. Not too many things make Pan angry, though the one thing that does tempt her ire would be smugglers who destroy artifacts or the environment for profit. Though she has yet to come across such people, Pan would likely confront the perpetrators and give them a piece of her mind, possibly followed by further argument through her pokemon. Speaking of which, she's still developing her battle style; she'd rather explore than attempt to beat gym leaders. During battle, Pan focuses on what's going on with the match, often unaware of her surroundings. In her mind, victory is second to the safety of her pokemon. Biography Pandora was born and raised in Celadon City in Kanto, her home just outside the city. In addition, she also lived near a small forest and an underground tunnel, both played a large role in developing her natural curiosity. Luckily, she had two loving parents that made sure she didn't get into too much trouble. When she was six, Pan was taking part in a community harvest festival, where she helped pick vegetables. As she picked up turnip after turnip, Pan pulled the oddest looking vegetable she had ever seen: the bulb looked turnip-like, but there was a toad-like creature attached to it. Rather than throwing it into the turnip basket, she showed it to her parents, holding the bulbasaur up, its legs wriggling helplessly in the air. Her parents let their only child raise the pokemon. Ever since she fed the bulbasaur a chocolate chip cookie, the two became inseparable. The pokemon always accompanied Pan on her adventures, whether they were in the backyard or in the dark underground tunnel. The bulbasaur took on the role as the body guard in addition to partner, often fending off suspicious figures (at least, what he deemed suspicious). High school turned out to be a turning point in Pandora's life. In addition to learning more about pokemon and battling in after-school programs, it was also where she developed her love for ancient ruins. She already loved to explore in general, so she jumped at the opportunity to join a summer expedition in Hoenn specifically for high school students. There, she helped make imprints of writings, took pictures of artifacts, and explore the tunnels within the ruins. It was here where she saw what appeared to be a clay doll in the corner. Upon her touch, the creature came to life, revealing itself as a baltoy. It levitated in the air, shaking the dust off its skin. This surprised Pan, and prompted her bulbasaur (beside her the whole time) to plummel the baltoy. Pan captured the creature for further examination later. She then came across a room with an oddly shaped hole in the wall. Pan was told an old lamp used to be there, but she wasn't quite convinced. After looking through her textbook for clues, she finally resorted to her new baltoy. Upon seeing the hole the creature quickly jumped inside, it's bottom half and arms concealed inside. Pan then came to a revelation: it was a keyhole, and the baltoy was the key! She ordered her baltoy to use rapid spin. Sure enough, a click echoed through the room, followed by the loud noise of part the wall receding into the ground. The new room revealed an undiscovered treasure room to Pan and some surprised archeologists. As reward, she was allowed to keep the baltoy (after determining if other baltoy could perform the same key maneuver, which they could). Admiring her for her skills and natural curiosity, one of the scientists, Prof. Marcus Stone, offered Pan an internship at the Furoh Museum in Petropolis. She wouldn't be in the museum itself; rather, she would explore the unpopulated corners of the continent in search of ancient ruins, lost artifacts, and rare creatures. Pan would be doing what she loves to do for fun, so she gladly accepted. A week after high school graduation, she took her bubasaur and baltoy and headed for Furoh. Activity on Furoh Pan's first stop in Furoh was Fidona, a large island off the coast of Barley. There, she was asked by her boss, Professor Marcus Stone, to photograph the wildlife in the Fidona forests and to locate an unusually large tree hidden deep in the jungles. With the help of local girl Sapphire Hayden and a rampaging rhydon, Pan managed to find the what she termed The Wooden Skyscraper. She found this tree in a hidden valley, with pokemon working together to create a unique habitat within the rainforests. Pan discovered how the pokemon were connected, from the bibarel colony who kept the area from turning into a swamp, to the beedrill-vespiqueen alliance who protected their colony and in turn the inner sanctum of the wooden skyscraper. Her trip in Fidona draining her equipment, Pan made her way to Barley to replenish her supplies. Accompanied by Connie Carta, Andrew Simons, and Rosie Evans, the four explored the shops and stores along the beach in an area known as the Barley Boardwalk. Pan's Blog Throughout her adventure, Pan keeps up with her own blog to let others know what's going on in her life. At the beginning of each RP Pan participates in (assuming she's near a computer, in which case she'll write in her journal), she adds another entry. The following is an archive of her messages: ---- Furoh Blog Entry #1 As I write this (I'm not near a computer at the moment), I am staring at the bluest ocean I have ever seen. It's practically black! This boat is so fast; we just passed a school of Sharpedoes! If only there were underwater windows... S.S. Red Liner, taking advantage of this cloudless sky. As some of you may know, the Red Liner is named after the legendary champion from Kanto, Red. He ended his rival's reign in a matter of hours, and the match itself took even less time! Of course, the color does the name justice too; it's like a newly waxed car finish. I wish we held the graduation party on this instead of the gymnasium. No old gym sock smell here! I should be arriving at Fidona within the hour. Just a basic survey, but it's my first assignment, so I'm still excited . I'll post pics later. It can be frightening, going to a new land. You don't know what is waiting for you. And yet, that's exactly what makes it so exciting. Who will you meet? What will you find? You just have to have more courage than fear, the courage to step onto the trail and never look back. ---- Furoh Blog Entry #2: Good times in Fidona, Arrival in Barley I’m happy to say that my Fidona mission was a success. It started out well enough: the forest was amazing and I got some great pictures (check the pichu trio. Adorable!). I made a new friend, a pachirisu named Chi-Chi, who seems to like sleeping in my vest (even as I type this). After running away from a rhydon and almost plummeting off a waterfall, I find this giant tree. I decided to call it the Wooden Skyscraper; perhaps that name will stick. I did not suspect that inside this skyscraper was another forest, almost alien in nature. Mushrooms the size of trees glowed different shades of blue, green and even hot pink! Even with a resident bee pokemon colony, I would love to come back one day. Of course, I couldn’t do it without my team. Turnip and Pivot really pulled through, even Chi-Chi has some fight in her. Right now, I’m in Barley, looking to hit the stores for supplies. That trip to Fidona made me realize that I could use more stuff. I don’t have any assignments at the moment, so maybe today will be more relaxing. I hear their having a massaging class at the pokemon center, so I’ll let you know how that goes. I’ve got some things to take care of before then, so until next time… ---- Pan's Pokemon Starting team Turnip Turnip is Pan's ivysaur and constant companion for 12 years. Turnip's love for food (particularly human food) and napping are second only to his duty to protect his human. Indeed, Pan's natural curiosity often frustrates the ivysaur, having to act as the adult as Pan gets in a dangerous situation. Still, a nice meal and gratitude from his human make it worth the trouble. Pan makes good use of Turnip's vines in her adventures, whether to grab distant objects or swing over obstacles. Pivot Pivot is Pan's baltoy, discovered in the ancient ruins of Hoenn. Though she has had this pokemon for two years, it remains a mystery to Pan. She sometimes stares into the baltoy's painted eyes, wondering what it is thinking, if it even thinks. Pivot shows no emotion or any hints of satisfaction or otherwise; it acts like a moving clay doll. Nonetheless, it follows Pan's commands loyally. Pivot's spinning ability was useful during Pan's Hoenn trip for turning gears that opened doors. Perhaps a similar opportunity may appear in Furoh. Even so, the baltoy's psychic abilities often prove to surprise the occasional opponent. Captured Pokemon Chi-Chi Chi-Chi is the pachirisu Pan caught during her first appearance in Fidona. Since that fateful day, the pachirisu grew to like her new human rather quickly. During travel, she can often be found curled up inside Pan's vest, a reminder of the tree hollows she once dwelled in. Despite her close attachment, Chi-Chi has a tendency to act up, particularly when she wants something. This tendency may diminish as the pachirisu grows accustomed to her new life, but Pan isn't betting on it. Chi-Chi's electric attacks could be great in a pinch, whether to charge electronic devices (or fry them) or to lightup a dark room. Fenrir Fenrir is a growlithe that decided to join Pan after she helped save his fellow pokemon in Barley. During travel he is loyal, calm, and respectful...unless you scratch behind his right ear. That's when he changes into a dopey puppy, drooling and thumping his right hind leg. This behavior ceases once the scratching stops. Fenrir does have another motive for traveling with Pan: he longs to find his former master. Despite his graying hair, Fenrir is strong enough to handle combat should the need arise. His Odor Sleuth move could prove useful in finding a rare pokemon or other items. Other Information Items *'Poketch' :Apps: Longitude/latitude marker, Calendar, E-mail, Time *'Explorer's Kit' *'Digital Camera' *'Pokeballs x4' *'Journal' *'Berries': Cheri, Chesto, Pecha, Rawst, Oran *'Potions': 5 *'Revives': 5 *'Lavaridge Cookies': 5 *'PokeFood' *'A set of stickers to apply to pokeballs.' Trivia *Pan's first name, Pandora, was inspired by the Greek myth of Pandora's Box. Though Pan's curiosity may lead her into trouble at times, she won't be releasing great evils onto mankind anytime soon. External Links PANE profile Current Levels post [http://forums.gtsplus.net/index.php?showtopic=10548 The Fabulously Finicky Forests of the Fortunate Families of Fidona, Pan's 1st RP] [http://forums.gtsplus.net/index.php?showtopic=16326 A Bonanza of Boutiques, Bazaars, and Burglary in Beautiful Barley, Pan's 2nd and current RP] Category:Characters